The Statistical Probability of Ali Surviving
by Amor-deliria-nervosa-7491
Summary: What if Ali told the others the truth? What if she didn't die? What would've happened if Ali was a good girl? The answer to those questions and more in this story. Read to find out...Rated T for content language, but not yet.
1. Confession Time

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

"It's got to be dark. That's how it works." said Ali stubbornly.

"No, it doesn't," shot back Spencer. She yanked back the curtains. Ali could see a blond figure nearing the barn. Flashes went off every few seconds. Ali almost screamed. It was her sister.

"Spencer," she found herself saying, "I need to talk to you," Spencer's hard expression suddenly softened.

"Yeah?" she said softly, holding Ali's hand.

"Let's sit," said Ali, pointing to the couch. They sat down.

"So…" said Spencer.

"So…I have a twin sister," said Ali. Spencer, for a moment, stared at her, saying nothing.

"When we were younger, we got along great. But…then…I don't know. She was jealous of me, I guess," Spencer was silent.

"My name is really Courtney," Ali said. "Ali and I…we were best friends. Ali was kind of intense and pushy, and mean, too, and I was nicer, people felt at ease with me, and I was better. But Ali was prettier. Because people liked me better, I guess, she wanted me gone. She did terrible things to me. Wanted me gone." Spencer clapped a hand over her mouth.

"So she did all sorts of terrible things. She made me pretend I was her, because then she would be prettier than me and nicer than me…she wanted to be the one and only star. But she threatened me, and sometimes I snapped. Which got me in trouble.

"One day…when she had done something…horrifying to me, I snapped really badly. I was ready to choke her to death. I sat on top of her and put my hands around her throat." Spencer edged away from Ali.

"Oh, it's okay." said Ali, smiling a tiny bit, "No one else can really provoke that out of me. Only her.

"So…psychiatric evaluations were performed on us…Ali did well…but I told them the truth, and I panicked. I told them that she wanted me gone, and that she threatens me. She denied it. So they diagnosed me. Apparently I had paranoid schizophrenia. I would have to be sent away. But it was up to her to make the final decision. And she sent me away." A tear traced its way down Ali's cheek.

"So, long story short," said Ali, her heartbeat picking up a pace, "she's come back, and she wants to tell our parents about everything. She's going to send me to the Preserve when it's really her that should be going, as Ali, and I should stay here, because I'm not the crazy twin." Spencer touched Ali's arm.

"That's why you wanted the shades closed," said Spencer, cocking her head. "To keep us looking at her. And now she's coming to get you," Ali whipped her head around, and saw her sister fast approaching.

"Listen," said Ali hurriedly, "whatever I've done to you in the past, however mean I've been to you, I'm so sorry. Right now you've got to help me before she kills me, or sends me to the Preserve." Spencer's expression turned dark.

"Tell that to everyone else. If they forgive you, I'll help you."

**A/N: Hello! So, this is m first Pretty Little Liars Story. I thought it'd be fun to write an alternative story to what would've happened if Ali told Spencer the truth about her twin and everything (cuz she didn't tell Nick who she really was). Not sure how long this story will be, but it's not a one—shot. Have fun!**


	2. Brutal Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

For a few seconds, Ali and Spencer stared at each other. Ali's lip quivered. She had two choices that could end up with two completely different scenarios: 1) tell the truth to the others and apologize to them for lying and possibly survive the night, or 2) stand Spencer up and walk away, and possibly…_gulp. _Ali didn't want to think about the consequences.

_Flash. Flash. _Out of the corner of Ali's eye, she saw her sister taking more pictures. She fumbled to close shut the shades, which Spencer made no attempt to pull open.

"Lock the door," said Ali, gesturing. Spencer moved toward the door, and her hand fluttered for a moment. She turned back. Ali moved towards Aria.

"Aria," she said dazedly. She shook her shoulder. Ali heard the door open, and someone walk in, or someone walk out. Aria shot up, almost hitting Ali in the face.

"Geez, Ali. What the hell are you doing?" Aria rubbed her eyes.

"I need to tell you something," said Ali solemnly, "I have a twin." Aria froze halfway through yawning, staring at Ali. Wait, _was _she staring at Ali? No. She staring at something behind…

"Lo and behold, bitch," snarled her sister and Spencer struggled with the ropes tied around her wrists, making groaning noises through the gag in her mouth. A thick line of blood snaked down Spencer's arm.

"What the fuck, Spencer?" Ali screamed. Her sister only tilted her head with a smirk on her face.

Ali rushed to her sister and kicked her in the stomach. Or, she would have if her sister hadn't grabbed her foot and pulled it forward. Ali fell on her butt. Tears blurred her eyes. _Back up, _she thought, _back up. _She scrambled to her feet and screamed. She screamed so loud it hurt, but her sister only laughed.

"Oh, come on, _Ali._" her sister taunted. "You can scream louder than that. Maybe…just enough to blast my eardrums. That's what I experienced at the Preserve. And it's what you'll be hearing very soon." she smiled sinisterly, cold and cruel. Just like she used to.

"Shut up!" Ali screamed. She rushed forward. "Aria!" she screamed. She threw her entire body into a punch to Courtney's face, and smacked it hard. Right on the nose. Blood spouted immediately from her nostrils, but she only staggered back a few steps.

"Just a little harder, _Ali,_" Courtney said so calmly it hurt Ali's chest with anger. Her head pounded with anger, frustration. She aimed a kick at Courtney's stomach. Courtney doubled over, and blood dripped onto the floor of the barn. She breathed a little heavier. Ali didn't wait for her to recover. She kicked again and again at her face and her side and her back.

"Oh, _wow,_" said Courtney sarcastically. "That hurt." Ali screamed in frustration. Spencer bonds broke free, and Aria ripped the gag off of her mouth. Spencer stared in horror at the fight in progress.

Finally, Ali couldn't take Courtney's jeering. She took a few steps back, and ran at her sister. When she jumped, her foot landed squarely on Courtney's skull. There was a resounding crack as Courtney's eyes rolled up in her head. Ali screamed as loud as she could.

"Ali," Aria heaved.

"Holy shit," Spencer whispered.

She faced them. Other than a few scrapes and bruises on her knuckles and a tingling in her foot, she had gone the fight unscathed.

She surprised herself by speaking steadily. "Do me a favor and wake Hanna and Emily up." Aria and Spencer went to wake the others up. One by one, they stood in a circle around Courtney. Ali aimed one last kick at the back of her head.

"Sit on the couch," she said. She explained everything she'd said to Spencer earlier and the ultimatum Spencer'd given her. She apologized for her behavior.

Hanna crossed her arms. "What are we going to do with…Courtney, then?" they all stared at Courtney for a few seconds, listening to the steady _drip drip _of the blood trickling from her nose.

"We cover her up, of course," said Ali simply.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Emily who was chewing on her lip. Ali nodded.

"Positive," she said.

They'd gone over the plan a million times. Spencer would go to her house and grab black clothing. Trusting that it was dark enough outside to not see them, they'd carry Courtney's body to the edge of the woods, and, when she woke up, hopefully she wouldn't remember anything (because Ali had given her quite a bonk on the head).

"But what if someone's out there?" said Emily hesitantly. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Ki-" she stopped herself from finishing the word _Killer_. She wasn't supposed to be saying things like that anymore to the gang. They were all equally awesome. They'd help each other no matter what was happening. They wouldn't taunt one another, make fun of them, or use any old nicknames. Thus the word being cut off.

Ali took a deep breath. Instead, she said, "Relax, Em. It'll be fine. No one's out there."

Just to be sure, though, Ali grabbed Spencer arm and pulled her outside. The leaves on the trees were all green, and a few had fallen to the ground. A slight whisper could be heard from the wind moving them.

They crept forward about five yards when they heard talking. Ali squeezed Spencer's arm. "Stop," she mouthed. Spencer abruptly stopped. She snuck a peak around the huge air filter attached to the side of the barn and gasped. When Ali peaked to see who it was, she almost passed out. It was her mother and Mr. Hastings.

**A/N: What's gonna happen? We may never know...kidding. What do you think's gonna happen in the next chapter? Answer in a review!**


End file.
